Family
by DragonScouter
Summary: Taken away from her family at a young age, Pandimala does everything in her power to help bots who do not want to take part in the draft escape it. After too many transgressions against the Autobots, Ultra Magnus places her in Trypticon prison to cool her off. But, that just sets fate in motion as Pandimala reunites with her brother. Rated T because I am paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ah, the smell of a new story. It is so exciting!**

* * *

Prologue

**Shimmerwing's 3rd P.O.V.**

"Take your brother and sister and go hide." Shimmerwing whispered to her eldest sparkling as they house shook. But, her eldest creation had a scared look in his red optics. About half way through his youngling cycle, the young mech had a sense about what was happening around them and he seemed to be scared...as he should be.

"But carrier," Her eldest started, "What about jou and sire?"

The three triple changers glanced up at the green, purple, and tan seeker femme as she ushered them toward one of the back rooms. Shimmerwing knew that they were scared but she had to make sure that they stayed safe, no matter what happened to herself or her bondmate, Blitzkrier. The blue and black tank mech was currently trying to hold back those fragging Autobots. Why they had to come and mess with them now, she would probably never know. But, they were not going to get her creations. Not if she could help it. Shimmerwing wanted her creations to have the ability to choose their destiny, and not have it thrust upon them by this skirmish that was starting to rise up between the gladiator Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons, and the council and their followers, the Autobots.

Putting on a strained, reassuring smile, Shimmerwing gave them a nudge forward before saying, "Please, Blitzwing, everything will be alright if you just go and hide." The sound of a blast that was immediately followed by their house shaking caused Shimmerwing to stand quickly before she said, "Get out of here now you three, and don't look back." She then took out her two broadswords before saying, "Whatever happens, stick together you three. You will be able to help each other better if you stay together. Now go!"

She then ran forward, away from her creations. While she had a feeling that she would never see them again, Shimmerwing at least knew that the three of them had each other, and that they were going to be alright since they did.

**Blitzwing's 3rd P.O.V.**

Blitzwing was in a panic as he ran towards the back door. Something was very wrong. He knew this because his carrier was sending them to go and hide. She never did that. Never. Not even when those Decepticon bots came by or when those Autobots came by the first time. He knew that they were Autobots this time because he had been the one to see them coming towards their home. What was different about this time?

"'Wing, I'm scared." His youngest sibling stated to him with wide optics and a scared look on his faceplate.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blitzwing kept leading them to the back entrance. From there, he was going to take them to the nearest transit station and they were going to flee to Crystal City. Glancing at his youngest sibling, he said, "Ve must keep moving forvard. Everyzhing vill be okay."

But, deep down in his spark, Blitzwing felt like their troubles were only just beginning if they didn't put some more space between them and the Autobots that had attacked their home. When he glanced down at his little sister, who was older than their younger brother, he could see that she knew what was happening at home as well. She and he were only five stellar cycles apart in age, unlike the twenty between himself and his brother. He and his sister were younglings while their brother was still a sparkling. His youngest sibling probably didn't realize that, most likely, they were never going to see their creators again. But, what the sparkling did know was that something was wrong now.

"Blitzy," his sister started, "where are we going?"

Again, he let out a sigh. While her question was going to be easier to answer, he knew that she was not going to like his answer. "I can't tell jou now. Ve cannot risk letting zhe Autobots knowing vhere ve are going."

A stubborn look that Blitzwing knew meant a long argument crossed Pandimala's faceplate as they made it out of the back door and quietly started to cross the yard toward the tunnel that they used to dump their scraps down. It would not be pleasant but it would be worth it. "But Blitzwing,"

Before his sister could get another word out though, the sound of blaster fire stopped in their house and, since he didn't hear their carrier call them back inside, Blitzwing knew that meant only one thing could have happened. A cry of despair threatened to leave his vocals as they arrived at the cover to the path but he held it back. They still had a head start on the Autobots and he did not want to lose that. He would mourn his creators later, once the three of them were safe.

He was the first one down the hole, to make sure that it was safe for the others to follow, and once he was sure that it was, he called up, "Send him down next." Since there was only one 'him' up there, he knew that his sister would know that he meant their brother. He needed to get the youngest down next because he was the most vulnerable to the outside world.

He saw his sister nod and, not long after, he saw her help their brother down the hole. His little brother was crying muffled cries, most likely muffled by his sister to keep the Autobots from hearing, and Blitzwing knew that he had to comfort his brother.

"Why is it so quiet with sire and carrier?" His little brother asked him.

Allowing a comforting look to cross his faceplate, Blitzwing forced a smile and said, "I vill tell jou vhen jou are a little older."

His little brother had a confused look come on his faceplate but, before Blitzwing could say anything else to comfort his little brother, his sister called down to him. "Get going Blitzy."

Wait, what was she saying? "Vhat are jou doing? Carrier told us to stay togezher! Get down here now!"

But, instead of answering, she shook her helm and said, "The Autobots aren't as stupid as we would like to believe Blitzy. I'm going to lead them away from you and give you two time to escape. Now, stop arguing with me and go!"

Then, before he could argue, she shut the cover of the tunnel. "No!" Blitzwing yelled but, as he looked down at his little brother, he knew that he now had no choice but to leave his sister behind. Now, his foremost concern was making sure that his little brother stayed safe. But, as he led his brother down the tunnel, he couldn't stop the fear that he felt for his sister rise up.

**Kup's 3rd P.O.V.**

Kup growled as he put a cygar in his mouth. He hadn't liked the sound of this mission from the beginning and now he was really not liking it. When he had been told the mission it had sounded too simple. Go in and acquire the three triple changers for the Autobot side. But, he hadn't been told that the creators were not the type to go down without a fight. He had hoped that they would just be able to convince them to let the two younglings and the sparkling to come with them. Unfortunately, he had not been informed about the part of the plan that included taking the creators out and kidnapping their creations. Yes, they were triple changers and were highly desired for their incredible strength and eventual flight capabilities, but that should not have caused them to have to be captured.

But, he couldn't do anything about it. It had been a command from Viral Magnus himself and that meant that they couldn't back away from the mission. So far, the creators had been taken out and now they were combing the house for any sign of the triple changers.

"Hey, there's one outside!" He heard one of the troops yell from the back door.

Quickly running outside, Kup was surprised to see the triple changer femme trying to climb the fence. She seemed so desperate to get away. Her brothers must have already gone ahead because he did not see any sign of them.

When three Autobots arrived at the fence and started to pull the femme down, Kup smirked as the femme kicked out at them and hit the middle one in the faceplate. The mech that she hit fell to the ground, seemingly in shock, as the other two managed to get the femme off of the fence and hold her as she struggled. As Kup walked over to them, he watched as the mech that had been kicked stood up and put a sedative in the young femme's systems. Her optics slowly dimmed and she seemed to struggle less and less until, finally, she went limp.

"What are we supposed to do now?" One of them asked.

Huffing, Kup walked forward and took the young femme from them before saying, "We head back to base camp and I will try and explain this to her when she wakes up. She is just a youngling, and a young one at that, and will be terrified when she wakes up." He then walked forward.

Glancing at the young femme currently unconscious in his arms, Kup felt guilt and regret wash over his circuits. What had they done?

**Ultra Prime's 3rd P.O.V.**

Ultra Prime paced in the meeting chambers in Fortress Maximus. Viral Magnus had requested that he come here for a private meeting involving something with one of the more recent recruitment missions. What it could be though, the Prime didn't have a clue. But, since he was next in line to be Magnus, he had to see what his current Magnus needed him for.

When the door opened, Ultra stood at attention as the red and gray car mech walked in. Viral was about three meters shorter than himself but he exuded a air of presence that made it seem like he was ten meters taller than Ultra. The mech's orange optics were staring straight at him and Ultra slightly wondered if he was in trouble. But, he hadn't been on a mission lately and so he knew it wasn't that.

"Ultra Prime, thank you for coming." Viral started. "I have something of the highest importance to ask you." The Magnus then paused before continuing. "Recently, a troop of Autobots had orders to acquire three triple changer younglings for our army. They were only to capture one and she has come to understand her place here. But, she is too young to fight yet. So, she needs somewhere to stay. That's where you come in. I could only entrust her protection and raising to someone close to me that I trust. In these times it is hard to truly know who is to be trusted and I believe you are one of the few that I can fully trust. I am asking you to please become the guardian of this femme."

A sigh escaped from Ultra Prime before he could stop it. He wasn't the best with little ones, as they tended to ask for more than they needed, and they could also be more stubborn than an angry draft dodger. While there hadn't been many of those yet, because not that many draft notices had been given out, they had still had their fair share of angry dodgers. But, he could not refuse that sort of request from the Magnus. So, he nodded and said, "Of course Viral Magnus sir. May I meet her?"

Viral nodded and said, "She is just outside. I'll let her come in and let you meet her personally. Careful though. She is quite...stubborn."

As the Magnus walked out of the room, Ultra Prime grew worried. It was never a good thing when the Magnus hesitated. That meant that there was something big that he was not mentioning. But, he was not going to say anything at the moment. Hopefully, she wasn't as stubborn as he was imagining. That would cause him a lot of helm aches in the future.

When the door reopened, Ultra was surprised to see a small triple changer femme walk inside. Of course, while she was small for a triple changer, she was taller than almost all other kinds of younglings her own age. Her chassis, while at first looking relaxed, was slightly tensed, like she was ready to run at a moments notice. From her reaction to entering, Ultra Prime was guessing that the black and lime green triple changer femme was not exactly one hundred percent agreeing to her stay with the Autobot forces. However, he was not going to delve too deeply into how she came to be with them. His mission was to be her guardian and raise her in a correct and proper way so she would be fully accepting of the Autobot cause.

Once the door closed, and it was just him and the femme inside, Ultra walked a little closer before saying, "My designation is Ultra Prime. What is yours?"

The little femme let out a huff before saying, "That mech who just walked out tell you to be nice to me? Cause if he did, I ain't buying it. I'm only cooperating so you all will stop chasing my brothers. End of story."

Well, that was blunt and to the point. Ultra Prime was confused though about her brothers. Why were the Autobots chasing them? Of course, he was not going to ask that of her now, since he needed her trust. Instead, he simply held out a servo and said, "I was not told to be nice to you. That is just who I am. Now, are you going to introduce yourself to me? It seems like we are going to be house mates for a long time ahead and I would hate to not know your name."

The young femme seemed very shocked by his statement for a click before she said, "Well, I guess since I don't have any other choice." She then hesitantly took hold of his outstretched servo before saying, "My name is Pandimala."

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah! That was a great start!**

**Pandimala: I hate the Autobots...though Ultra Prime seems nice enough for an Autobot.**

**Authoress: *smiles* I know Pandimala...I know.**

* * *

**AN: And here is another new story! This chapter, of course, takes place way before the show, back when Ultra was still a Prime. Next chapter will be a big time jump to just after season three. I wonder what sort of personality Pandimala will have? Will she have conformed to Autobots society? Well, the guess is yours and you can tell me it in a review if you would like...or just say hi. I'm not picky. =) Until next time! *runs off***


End file.
